Get away from me kangaroo!
by littlechick2013
Summary: Jack dislikes summer, and gets impatient for fall to end. But does he have any problems with spring? The guardians find out that he does, and they find out why. No pairing. Hay fever (Myhahahaha)
1. Chapter 1

A meeting was called forth in the mist of spring. Bunny was felling more relaxed now that Easter was over. Sure he still was a work-a-holic from time to time, but now it wasn't so tense.

Another added bonus to that Easter was that everyone helped him make preparation.

Ever since the pitch incident from last year, everyone has been pitching (no pun intended) in to help each other and their jobs.

The hardest worker of them all would be Jack. The boy kept insisting that he had plenty of free time during the summer to help out anyone who needed it. Tooth used every ounce of that help she could get. Organizing millions of teeth and trying to get more of them at the same time, well that would have caused the poor fairy to lose some feathers.

Bunny couldn't help but laugh at frostbite whenever he got back. Completely exhausted and have tiny feathers all over him from the fan club of mini fairies.

Sometimes he felt that the little bugger was trying too hard. He knew Jack felt guilty from the Easter incident, and was trying to make up for it. Jack even took it to great lengths, where he didn't even stay that long in the warren during the preparations for this year Easter.

'Ah, why am I worrin? Frostbite will be fine.' Bunny thought.

He was now focused on how the meeting was going, but was surprised that it hasn't even started.

"What are we waiting for mates? Let's get this bloody meeting over and done with." Bunny commented.

"ve are vhating for Jack, he's late. (sigh) once again." North said

Now bunny was getting irritated. "This the twentieth time that bloody gumby has done this. North just get the yetis on him again, that was fun."

"I find it odd that Jack has been coming to the meetings late recently. He was very punctual when we first started them." Tooth spoke. Sandy just nodded his head in agreement.

That got bunny thinking. True it was strange that Jack was slacking in the meetings more than he was before. Actually, the frostbite did this in the very beginning, a month after Easter to be precise. They just thought it was because he was still adjusting life as a guardian, and also that he was helping out at the tooth palace. But he felt that something else was a foot.

Before bunny could also clarify on tooth comment, the window burst open. Blowing a cold breeze on bunny's back, with Jack floating down on the window seal, and giving a small smile. "Geez frost! Little warning next time mate."

"Sorry Kangaroo, wind can't be controlled." He chuckled.

"Well close the bloody window, you know I hate the cold." Bunny complained.

Jack did as he was told but he left the window open by a crack, just so a little bit of the cold fresh air could come in. He took the seat right next to the window.

The guardians knew he never liked to be the fire place, since it was too hot for the young winter spirit. Although Jack was sitting a little farther than usual from them.

"Jack you can come a little closer, the vire iz not that hot right now." North suggested.

Jack crinkled his nose in a way that looked like he smelt something that bothered him. "N-Nah North I'm fine right here, let's get the meeting over with."

North just shrugged, he knew not to pressure the winter spirit too much. They remember the time they pressured Jack too much into joining them for meager things. That made Jack just out bursted on them, and took off for two weeks. Soon they realized that Jack has been on his own for 300 years, so being pushy to spend more time together. Was not a very good plan.

Everyone just left Jack to himself and continued the meeting.

Bunny would have focused more on what everyone was saying, but with his sensitive hearing; he kept hearing someone sniffling.

'Maybe one of the elves are sick.' He thought.

But the sound just wouldn't go away.

Bunny looked around the room, trying to figure out where the bloody sniffling was coming from. Much to his surprise, no elves were even in the room. 'Where the bloody hell is it coming from?' he thought.

*sniff* Bunny's ear turned toward the noise, along with his head. He saw jack with his head leaning against the window with his hood up. Looking like he was asleep.

"Oi! Frostbite wake up." Bunny yelled across the room, attracting the others attention.

Jack just numbly turned his head towards bunny. "I've been awake cottontail." He smiled but not before crinkling his nose again, which bunny noticed.

"What's wrong wit your nose mate?"

Jack shuffled in his seat. "Nothings' wrong, you must be listening to the 'nipping on your nose' phrase too much." Again his nose crinkled, and his eye twitched a little. Something was bothering him.

Bunny glared and started walking towards where jack was sitting. "Ur hiding something frosty. What is it?"

Jack stood when he saw bunny come near him, trying to keep the distance very far apart, he started shuffling sideways. "I don't know what you mean, honestly kangaroo. You need to lay off the eggnog, that's for sandy." He grinned, but his nose kept betraying him.

"Don't make me beat it out of ya mate." Bunny grinned playfully. Though Jack knew that bunny might still do that.

"Bunny just leave him alone." Tooth tried intervening.

"I'm fine really." Jack grinned painfully.

"Let me see your face real quick frostbite, then I'll leave you alone."

Jack paled. "No thanks Kangaroo!"

"You asked for it!" Bunny jumped at jack, but jack was quick and flew up to the ceiling.

"I said I'm fine, so I'm fine. So get away Kangaroo!"

"Not happening jacky." Bunny jumped high enough to reach jack. Jack maneuvered away and started fly towards the other end of the room. All the while bunny was chasing him.

The other were trying in vain to stop the two spirits banter, but with little success.

Sandy just sighed, they were getting nowhere. Then an idea struck him. He turned towards the windows and noticed that the window jack was near was open.

Knowing that the winter spirit needed wind to fly. Sandy conjured his sand to make a whip, and enabling him to close the window shut.

Without winds connection, gravity took place on jack. He landed roughly on the sofa.

Exactly where bunny was sitting.

Jack panicked, but then he looked up to a very angry pooka. "Now answers!" Bunny demanded.

Jack tried to hold it but he couldn't any longer.

"ACHOO!"

The guardians looked shocked at the younger spirit.

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" Jack kept sneezing.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Bunny questioned.

Jack just glared at bunny. "Get away from me Kangaroo!" And he continued sneezing.


	2. An idea

The guardians were still stunned at jack's weird behavior, and also him having a sneezing fit.

Bunny was just irritated. "What yer problem you bloody drongo?!"

Jack held down his sneezing for a bit to reply. "I'm sneezing and hacking my guts out, because you're covered in pollen! You stupid rabbit!" He then started having a coughing fit.

"What's that got to do wit anything?" bunny questioned, but tooth seemed to understand.

"Sweet tooth, do you have allergies?"

Jack looked up at the guardians, and they finally got a good look of his face.

His eyes were red and puffy from rubbing his eyes too much, and his nose was colored with a tint of red. He hesitantly nodded his head yes.

"Aw, sweet tooth. Have you taken medicine or something?"

"I don't need medicine, I could handle it. I just need to stay somewhere were the air is cold and fresh." Jack replied.

"If you have allergies, you take medicine you gumby!" Bunny yelled.

Jack wanted to make a smart remark back, but his nose had other ideas. "ACHOO! NO! ACHOO! WAY! ACHOO! I! ACHOO! COULD! ACHOO! HANDLE! ACHOO! ANYTHING!"

When his sneezing fit took a pause, he smiled to himself. Happy that he accomplished to have at least said something, even if it was between sneezes.

Bunny was going to reach over to jack, and shake some sense into him. But North grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him back.

"Bunny it would be wise if you took step back. Jack can't talk with you close. No?"

"He would be able to talk better if the dummy took medicine, instead of being a stubborn prat!" Bunny pointed at Jack.

"S-Shut-up… You stupid kangaroo." Jack huffed out.

"Oi! I'm not a kangaroo! I'm a bunny! I should beat tha knowledge into ya!"

Jack just rolled his eyes. "Ooooohhhhh… I'm scared of a _BUNNY_, what are you going to do cute me death?" He asked, not really feeling scared because he was too light-headed from the sneezing.

If looks could kill, Jack would be ashes. Bunny wanted to beat the snot out of Jack, but an idea struck. He then gave Jack a very evil smirk.

"No Jacky, I'm just gonna give ya a **HUG**. Ya wodin mind that, now would ya?"

Jack's blood-shot eyes, open to the size of saucers. "N-No! That's okay BUNNY. I have no need for any physical contact."

"I have an idea mates." Bunny turned to the other guardians.

"Frostbite will spend time with me and my warren, until he finally agrees to take medicine."

Jack didn't like that Idea. "W-WHAT!? No, not happening! North don't let him do this!" He pleaded.

North pondered to himself about the idea, and with a sigh he came to a conclusion. "Bunny is right jack, your stubbornness will get you no where, if breaking that hard head of yours means letting you suffer to the hands of pollen. Then so be it."

Jack could not but gape at north, he was supposed to be on his side. He turned his head to sandy. Sandy just shook his head in a way saying. _Can't help you here kid. _Jack turned his head towards tooth. Surely she would help him.

Tooth did look conflicted, but she had no choice. "Sorry sweet tooth." She spoke sadly.

'NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" was jack's thought.

"Then it settled, buckle up mate." Bunny grinned, and tapped his foot twice.

A hole formed underneath jack. Jack tried to fly away, but he couldn't because of his disconnection with wind. So all the guardians heard was jack screams and curse going down the tunnel.

North looked at bunny. "Take care of him bunny."

"I will mate. I'm going to enjoy this." He laughed as he dove down the hole after Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was still screaming bloody murder until he got the air knocked out of him from landing on the ground very roughly. He would have just laid on the ground in a daze, but the warren had no mercy for him. Sadly when jack landed on the ground, he land on a freshly cut grass ground. Cause another sneezing fit to spur.

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! Damn it bunny! Just wait till I get my hands on him! I wax his fur off and leave him in Antarctica!"

He would have screamed more but jack so happened to land in a patch of freshly cut grass. ( Anyone with very bad allergies knows that that is hell)

Jack quickly scrambled out of the patch as fast as his tired sneezing ragged body would move. His eyes were burning and itchy, coughing was becoming a pain, and the sneezing was just making him too light headed. Also giving him a headache.

Lying on his back, jack just glared at the warm sun through the trees. "Stupid bunny, I'm a winter spirit. Doesn't take an idiot to figure out that I don't like the heat, mainly spring!"

"Quit your yapping brat." Bunny sighed as he came out of the tunnel and hopped in front of jack. "This wouldn't have happened if only you would have taken your bloody medicine." Bunny smirked.

Figuring that he had a chance, jack swung his staff at bunny hoping to make him freeze his fur off.

Well due to his inability to see and his head was so foggy, the ice just ended up being slush.

Bunny just stood there, and jack thought he achieved to annoy bunny. Too bad for jack. "Thanks jack, I may not like the cold but sometimes it does get too hot for my fur." He said will shaking his fur dry.

Jack just scowled and he went to swing for another shot at bunny, but bunny was too fast. He snatched jacks staff from his hands and swung it over his shoulder. "Nah-ah jacky boy. You ain't flying out of here so easily." He smirked.

Jack looked at bunny confused. 'What is he tal-…..!' Realization finally kicked in. "Jeez I'm so freakin stupid!" Jack yelled at himself.

Jack could have easily flew out of the warren and not have to suffer the pollens wrath, but nooooo. He just had to get revenge on bunny first. Idiot.

"Well every one knows that. Know finishing the obvious. I got a job for ya frostbite."

"Come on bunny, just let me leave and I'll be out of your HARE in a heart beat." Jack pleaded.

"No can do frostbite, I'll only let ya go if ya take medicine for your allergies." Bunny sighed.

Jack pouted. "Not happening bunny, I handled this for over 300 years, this is not different. So be a pal and let me go." Jack smiled his million dollar smile.

"Nice trick kid, but that only works on tooth." Bunny smirked.

"Fine, But I'm not staying here any longer. ACHOO!" he walked off sneezing.

Jack decided that walking was too slow so he ran for one of the exits instead. He would have made it, if it wasn't for some random root coming out of the ground and tripping jack.

Poor jack fell on a patch of very fluffy flowers, sadly he landed face-first. Jack started sneezing his guts out again. "ACHOO! AHOO! ACHOOOOO!" He started crawling to the exit witch was only 30 feet away.

Suddenly the same root that tripped him, wrapped around his ankle and hurled upside. There in front of his face was a very amused bunny.

"going Some where frostbite?"

"Put me down you over grown kangaroo!" Jack yelled while trying to swing punches at bunny, which was very hopeless.

"Nope"

Jack sighed "What will it take to prove you that I'll be fine with out medicine?"

Bunny stood there contemplating what would be a good idea for jack.

*Lightbulb* "Okay I'll let you go on one condition"

"Then spit it out already." Jack glared.

Bunny gave him an evil grin.

Now jack paled more.

"I'll let you go if you help me with something." Bunny smirked.

"….A-And what is that?" jack stuttered.

"You get to help me with spring cleaning."

'…..Shit' was jack's last thought.

**So sorry for the latest update of all time! I have been living with grandma because she had surgery and I didn't want to leave her alone. She had no Wi-Fi so writing stories was really hard. Again sorry for the late update . I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. please leave reviews I love them a lot.**


End file.
